metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Monstrosity
Monstrosity is an American death metal band originating from Fort Lauderdale, Florida during the death metal scene of the early 1990s. Vocalist, George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher and drummer, Lee Harrison, were the founders of Monstrosity. Harrison had just left the band Malevolent Creation and George Fisher gave up a band in his hometown of Maryland and came to Florida in 1991. Jon Rubin who had played guitar in Malevolent Creation also joined to form Monstrosity. Mark Van Erp played bass, in the band Cynic and he left Cynic to join Monstrosity. The four members of Monstrosity signed with Nuclear Blast Germany. Jason Goble who was a member of Cynic helped Monstrosity record Imperial Doom when they entered the recording studio. He was never a member of Monstrosity. The album was released in 1992 by Nuclear Blast. Monstrosity toured Europe in support of the band Pestilence for this album. After a number of problems with the label, Lee Harrison formed his own music label, Conquest Music in 1996. Now signed to Conquest Music, The band entered the studio again to record Millennium. Jon Rubin, guitar player, was replaced by Jason Morgan and Mark Van Erp, bass player, was replaced by Kelly Conlon. George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher performed the vocals and Lee Harrison was on drums. The album was licensed to Nuclear Blast Germany in 1996 for Europe and later re-released in 2002 by Hammerheart Records, Netherlands. for Europe. After completing the recording of the album Millennium, Fisher joined Buffalo's Cannibal Corpse. Jason Avery (Eulogy) replaced Fisher on vocals. In 1999, Monstrosity went back in the studio and this time they recorded In Dark Purity. The album was produced by Monstrosity and recorded at Morrisound Studios, Tampa, Florida. Conquest Music licensed the album to Olympic/Slip Disc/Century Media for better distribution in the US and licensed the album to Metal Age and then Hammerheart Records in Europe. Jason Avery was the vocalist, Lee Harrison drums, Tony Norman guitars and Kelly Conlon bass. In 2001, Conquest Music released two CD Monstrosity package. One Cd was a live album Monstrosity recorded while on tour in the US. Included in the CD was Monstrosity's infamous Horror Infinity demo and their "Slaves and Masters" demo. CD two finds songs from their first album almost sounding exactly the same but of course it isn't. The double CD was licensed to Hammerheart Records in Europe. By 2004, Monstrosity is recording Rise To Power with members: Jason Avery vocalist, Lee Harrison, drums, Tony Norman, guitar, Sam Molina guitar and Mike Poggione, bass. The album is recorded at Audio Hammer Studio, Sanford, Florida. It is produced by Lee Harrison and Monstrosity and engineered by Jason Suecof. Conquest Music licensed the album to Metal Blade Records in Europe. Monstrosity toured the US in support of the album and they were invited by the Bogota, Columbian government to headline a musical festival in Bogota. 85,000 people were in attendance. Avery was replaced in December, 2005 by Brian Werner (Infernaeon). Werner performed vocal duties on the band's 2006 European tour, and subsequent U.S. shows. In December, 2006 Werner was replaced by Mike Hrubovcak (Divine Rapture, Imperial Crystalline Entombment, Vile) and Mark English, guitar joins Monstrosity. Monstrosity is now Mike Hrubovcak, vocals, Lee Harrison, drums Mark English, guitar and Mike Poggione, bass. They entered Morrisound Studios once again. This time to record Spiritual Apocalypse. Conquest Music licensed the album to Metal Blade Europe and it was released in 2007. Additional solos on Spiritual were done by Matt LaPorte (Jon Olivia's Pain)...RIP. Ending solo on "Bloodline Horror" by Jason Suecof and James Malone. Back up vocals on "Inhuman Race" and "Firestorm" by Kelly Schaefer of Atheist. The album was released in the US in 2008. In the summer of 2009, Monstrosity spent 6 weeks touring Peru and Chile and then flew to Europe to do the Brutal Assault festival in Czech Republic and Party San festival in Germany. On June 2013, eleven new songs have been written for an upcoming studio album. Drum tracks for a pre-production demo have recently been completed. Mark English has begun laying down guitar tracks and he is about 3 songs deep into it right now. The band hopes to wrap the demo up pretty quickly, and then they will be ready to book time in the studio. Mike Hrubovcak, has completed written the lyrics for approximately five songs and Lee Harrison will join him in the next few weeks and help finish the lyrics. Members ;Current members * Mike Hrubovcak - vocals * Mark English - guitars * Mike Poggione - bass * Lee Harrison - drums ;Former members * Matt Barnes - guitar * Mark van Erp - bass * Kelly Conlon - bass * Ben Kuzay - bass * Jamie Osbourne - guitar * Jay Fernandez - guitar * Tony Norman - guitar * J.J. Hrubovcak - guitar * Pat O'Brien - guitar * Jason Gobel - guitar * Jon Rubin - guitar * Jason "Tux" Morgan - guitar * Patrick Hall - guitar * Sam Molina - guitar, vocals * Jason Avery - vocals * Bobby Earl - vocals * Brian Werner - vocals * George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher - vocals Discography ;Studio albums *''Imperial Doom'' (1992) *''Millennium'' (1996) *''In Dark Purity'' (1999) *''Rise to Power'' (2003) *''Spiritual Apocalypse'' (2007) *''TBA'' (2012) ;EPs and singles *''Burden of Evil'' (1991) *''Darkest Dream'' (1992) ;Compilations *''Enslaving the Masses'' (2001) ;Live albums *''Live Extreme Brazilian - Tour 2002'' (2003) *''10 Years Of Nuclear Blast'' (1997) ;DVDs *''Live Apocalypse'' (2012) ;Demo albums *''Horror Infinity'' (1991) External links *Official website *Interview at Swampfoot Records *Monstrosity at Encyclopaedia Metallum *Monstrosity on Myspace Category:American bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Bands